


Meet the Solos

by v3ryvelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, elopement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: After six weeks of knowing each other, they were married.Glimpse into Ben and Rey’s married life as they experience the highs, the lows and everything in between.





	1. Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been working on for the last few months and have been really excited and nervous about sharing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new work and as always I would like to thank my beta bunilicious!
> 
> Without further ado, please meet the Solos.
> 
> xo

****

**  
< Friday 22:35>**

“Are we really about to do this?” 

Rey looks at Ben, their hands laced together tightly.

“Yes,” he breathes back at her through a grin. 

Rey grins back at him and giggles, “we’re _really_ doing this.” 

Ben moves his hand, clutching the side of her face so he can lean down and kiss her. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he says pressing their foreheads together. She laughs again, breathy like fresh air that makes Ben’s skin tingle. 

“Do I look okay?” She asks trying to see herself in the reflection of the window they stand by. 

Ben looks at her holding a breath. From the way her hair bounces in the curls she has carefully styled to the glow of her golden skin, Ben thinks Rey looks a Goddess. 

In their spontaneity Ben managed to snap the head of a calla lily from the building’s reception before tucking it behind her ear. Her small hands fiddle with the flower until it rests comfortably from the help of a hair pin located at the bottom of her clutch bag. Rey smiles at Ben in the reflection of the window before turning to face him.

“Yeah,” his breath shakes, “you look gorgeous.” 

The heels of Rey’s shoes click on the stone flooring as she walks to him. Her hand lays on his chest and she’s _still_ smiling. 

“You’re the most handsome man I have ever known.” 

Rey kisses him, even in her heels she has to lean up on tiptoes. Ben can feel the heat on the tips of his ears. It’s a compliment that to this day he still can’t quite believe so instead of frowning or disagreeing with her he simply smiles. 

The door in front of them opens revealing a couple who walk out hand in hand with grins that reach their ears. They look at Ben and Rey with a knowing glint in their eyes before skipping out of the foyer to continue with their lives. 

The foyer is full of usual chatter you’d expect to hear at resort such as this. Holiday makers, honeymooners; living a short few weeks in paradise. Ben is sure he can hear the crashing of waves from the beach that lays just feet from where there are now. 

“Ben Solo, Rey Johnson?”

In the doorway of where the couple have just left stands a well dressed man, his suit is tailored and easily designer but it’s the warmth of his smile that Rey feels comforted by. 

“Come on in,” the man says waving his hand to them before re-entering the room. 

Rey laughs again turning to face Ben who looks as giddy as she feels. 

“Let’s get married.” 

\- - -

**< Friday 16:10>**

“Rey, I’m here!” Ben knocks on the doorway of his girlfriend’s apartment courteously as he lets himself in. “Sorry I’m late,” he continues walking through the narrow hallway to her bedroom. “Who has a staff meeting on a fucking Friday-“ 

Sitting at the white vanity table by the double bed Ben loathes is Rey. She’s clasping small diamante earrings into her earlobes and looking at him through the mirror. The words die in his throat when she stands wearing a white, mid length dress. It just reaches past her knees but splits up to graze just as her thigh starts. The neckline plunges and the straps reach over her defined collarbone and past her shoulders. Ben’s mouth dries almost uncomfortably as he stutters, 

“Wow, you look-“ Rey slips on her white open toe, strappy heels giving her some height and smiles still waiting for him to finish. 

His mouth still slack Rey grins and pecks a small kiss by the side of his lips and greets him.

“Hi.” 

Ben watches Rey move to collect her clutch bag, seemingly already packed with her belongings. 

His clothes feel very tight all of a sudden, like they’ve just shrunk a size. Opening his mouth he tries again,

“You look…” 

Rey is turning on her heel, walking around the room to turn off her curling iron and phone charger. Her clutch bag is shoved under her arm so she can pull the bedsheets tighter across the mattress, neatening the room before they leave for the night. 

“I hope the ends of these sentences are good,” Rey quips, looking over her shoulder to see Ben still gaping at her. 

He nods. 

“Good,” Rey snaps up her keys and grins, “let’s get going then.” 

\- - -

< **Friday 17:15 >**

They start their evening at Rey’s favourite cocktail bar, _The Velvet Shot._ It’s pretentious and full of people who have more money than sense but they make a mean Stormtrooper cocktail. 

Seated in their reserved booth Rey kisses Ben after every sip of her drink. He can taste the lime and rum on her lips, every trace of her chilled tongue sends a tremor through Ben’s limbs. 

“You taste good,” Rey breathes. Her tongue lines his plump bottom lip teasingly. It’s lucky they have one of the corner booths. Had they been sat at the bar or the seats in the middle of the room they would no doubt have been told to leave but alas, Rey is able to suck his lip into her mouth. 

Ben can feel his hand tighten around the tumbler glass that holds his shot of Glendfiddich. 

“Let me take you home,” Ben sighs when Rey releases his lip. She lifts the collins glass to her lips with a smirk that makes Ben’s cock twitch in his pants. Her small fingers push the stirrer in her glass, swirling the melting crushed ice. 

“Not yet baby.” 

He almost groans when she lifts the stirrer, licking the remnants of lime juice with an appreciative hum. Ben has just been able to talk down the erection that had formed thanks to Rey’s little display when he opens his mouth to suggest one more drink before they grab a cab and head to the small Tapas restaurant in downtown Aldera but is instead interrupted,

“Congratulations to you both!” 

A member of staff grins down at them both uncorking a bottle of Möet while a second staff member places two chilled flutes in front of Rey and Ben. 

“From everyone here at _The Velvet Shot_ we would love to pass on our congratulations on your wedding!” 

Ben and Rey glance at one another. 

“It must have been a small wedding?” The young girl grins shrieking excitedly when the champagne cork _pops_ and the alcohol leaks over the edge. 

“We just thought you both looked so in love and to come here after you get married. We are just so honoured!” 

The pair of wait staff continue to gush, they think Rey’s _white_ dress is so fashionable, beautifully modest for a wedding that makes her look ethereal. 

Ben and Rey are still speechless.

“But we can see you two have _lots_ to celebrate so we will leave you alone, please let us know if we can do anything more for you both!” 

The two girls walk away from the booth, both gushing about how beautiful weddings are and how they can’t wait to find someone who looks at them as Ben does to Rey. 

“Uh,” Ben grabs the flute, knocking the alcohol back in a gulp as Rey let’s loose the laughter she has been holding in. 

“So, who tells them we’ve only been dating six weeks?” Rey grins mirroring Ben to shot the glass of champagne as if it’s a tequila slammer. He barks a laugh and shakes his head.

“Not me, I’m not destroying the image of love and sanctitude,” he laughs again.

Rey rests her head against the leather booth, laughing so hard she feels pain in her sides. 

When she has wiped the tears from the edge of her eyes Rey pours another mouthful of Möet into their glasses. 

“C’mon,” she grins, “lets go. My _husband_ owes me some food.”

\- - -

**< Friday 19:27>**

“I love you, you know that right?” 

Ben looks at Rey as she tips the spoonful of cream brûlée into her mouth. She twists the spoon in her mouth watching him.

“I do,” she smiles, “but you’re not getting any of my dessert.”

Rey takes another mouthful before blowing a kiss to him. 

Ben had known from the moment they had met he loved her and he had no qualms about telling her. On their third date when they had meant to go to the theatre but instead ended up in bed, with his hips flush against Rey’s and cock snugly held between her slick walls Ben declared his love for her as he emptied himself inside of her tight cunt. 

He takes a sip of the table water that has been kept topped up throughout their meal and smiles. 

“I’d marry you, you know,” he continues.

Rey’s lip twitches into a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

He nods. 

“I’d say yes.” 

Ben leans back into his chair watching her. The rational part of his brain is telling him to shut up, it’s yelling about how ridiculous a notion something like _marriage_ is, especially when he doesn’t know things like Rey’s first pet or if she even has any allergies!

Their bill is placed in front of them with a handful of mints. Rey takes it and places her MasterCard on top of the slip of paper. He doesn’t try to stop her paying.

“What was your first pet called?” Ben asks reaching across the table to stroke the lines on the palm of her hand. 

Rey cocks her head to the side and smiles quizzically at him.

“Mr Fish.”

“Quite the imagination you had,” Ben snorts, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

The waiter takes the payment from Rey’s card, she distractedly enters the pin to her card while holding eye contact with Ben. The less than enthusiastic waiter leaves without a smile, slicing his tip in half and Rey answers. 

“I didn’t want to grow too attached,” she shrugs and laughs, “so stupid, I know.” 

Ben shakes his head but continues, “are you allergic to anything?”

“Nope.”

“Do you want to get married?” 

Rey stumbles in her heels when they stand, caught by her elbow Ben steadies his girl and smiles. 

“Now?” She breathes. 

Ben nods and lays cash for a tip by the receipt of their bill. 

The restaurant around them continues to operate. The head chef yells at his sous chef while the child at table six shoves his plate of lasagne to the floor with a crash but to Ben and Rey everything seems to have stopped, they are the only things that matter as they hold one another’s gaze. 

Taking a step before Ben, Rey presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, I do.”

\- - -

**< Friday 22:40>**

They took the first cab they found and told the driver to take them to Aldera International Airport. 

The departure board strung high above clicked quickly as times changed and gates were announced. When Ben noticed Flight 009 to Theed disappear off the board Alderaan Airways showed in its place a flight to Canto Bight in an hour’s time. 

Their hands were clasped together the entire time: As they showed their ID, when Ben handed over his credit card to when they boarded the CityJet that would take them to their destination.

Even now, stood in front of one another their hands are still tightly held together. Their officiant that had greeted them and now introduced as San Tekka smiles from behind his podium and notes the names of legal witnesses that sit behind Ben and Rey. 

They barely listen as the officiant reads the legalities, that they are joined in holy matrimony. Ben can feel Rey’s hands shaking, looking down he’s worried he’ll see she is scared but when their eyes meet she looks as if she’s glowing.

“Do we have any special vows?” 

Ben looks to San Tekka and huffs a nervous breath.

“I’d like to say something,” Ben says bashfully. He looks down at his shoes and back to Rey who is looking at him like he’s so special and- he does not deserve this woman, at all. 

“Rey, honey… I…” Ben holds his breath to stop the hiccup he can feel forming in his throat. He could cry when she smiles encouragingly at him so with an inhale he tries again. 

“I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.”

Rey grins and laughs, he sees the tears fall from her eyes and he wants to reach out and wipe them from her cheeks but she still holds his hand like her life depends on it. 

“Did you just quote _Lord of the Rings?”_

Ben laughs and nods. Tears pool at the edge of his dark eyes and he knows she is right for him, that she knows he has quoted his favourite franchise in their wedding vows and hasn’t judged him for it. 

San Tekka looks amused as he moves to face Rey, his eyebrows raised in the same question to her he had just asked Ben. Rey nods looking at the ceiling to blink away her tears.

“Oh boy, you got me going,” she laughs through a sniff and just as he done, Rey looks at the floor and back to meet the coffee coloured eyes she has adored from the moment they met. 

Ben squeezes her hand sharing the same encouraging smile she had just graced him with.

“I love you, Ben. Very simply. Very truly. You are the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. There isn’t another soul on this planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I’m with you.”

When the last word leaves her trembling lips a sob then follows. Ben moves forward and somehow manages to take his hand from Rey’s, holding her face to wipe the tears that she can no longer hold back. 

“I love you too.”

San Tekka looks positively radiant by this point, as if he has never seen a couple so head over heels in love as Ben and Rey are. 

“Well,” San Tekka interrupts looking back down at his notes on the podium and back to the couple in front of him. “By the power vested in me by the state of Cantonica, I now pronounce you husband and wife-“ 

Rey and Ben grin already taking a step closer to one another. 

“-Ben, you may now kiss your bride.” 

Ben’s arm moves to wrap around her waist when they stand closer. He pulls her in so tightly their chests are flush against one another. Rey’s arm wraps around his neck and there in Canto Bight, in front of San Tekka and the two hotel staff who are serving as witnesses, Ben Solo kisses his new wife. 

\- - -

**< Friday 23:23>**

“Harder Ben, please- _fuck-_ “

Ben pushes Rey’s thigh harder into her chest so he can press himself further into her body. He’s three fingers deep in her cunt while his tongue plays with her clit. Alternating between gentle nips and sucks to the hardened nub, every motion sends a tremble through her legs until her whole body is shaking. 

“Ben, Ben, _Ben!”_

Ben groans into her folds when she comes, her cum sprays across his mouth and chin, soaking his digits and the bedsheets beneath them. 

Her whole body quakes as she comes down from her high. Ben wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before climbing up her body to kiss between her breasts and to her collarbone. 

“I love eating my _wife’s_ pussy,” Ben mutters against her heated skin. His kisses are wet and hungry, dragging until he meets her mouth. “I fucking _love_ making my wife _squirt.”_

“Take it off,” Rey breathes between gasps, her chest still heaves from the orgasm but she manages to pluck at the dress she still wears.

When they checked into their suite minutes after they shared their vows Ben lifted the silky smooth dress above Rey’s hips, tore the underwear from her and settled his face between her thighs. When they kiss Rey tastes herself on his tongue, moaning against the muscle that has made her scream so many times before. 

He has her naked in record timing, her wedding dress is thrown across the room and her bra ends up on the sofa that connects to the lounge of their suite. 

“Please get naked,” she complains grinding her body against his. Grinning Ben manages to strip himself of his black pants and white shirt.

No wonder people thought they had just gotten married. 

Their bodies twist and roll on top of the king size bed. Pillows are thrown and the sheets are crumpled, somewhere along the way a lamp is knocked from the bedside cabinet. They laugh and moan into one another’s mouth, finally landing with Ben sitting up against the headboard and Rey straddling his hips. 

Rey reaches between their bodies, grasping at Ben’s cock to rest it against her. 

“Fuck, _c’mon-“_ Ben grunts inching his hips up into her. Clutching the back of his neck Rey sinks on to her husband’s erection hiding her face into the crook of his neck.

_“Holy shit.”_

Rey’s not even sure who says it. It could be her since his cock stretches her cunt, pushing her to a limit she didn’t think possible. She lowers and lowers until her nails dig into the skin of his pecs leaving a red imprint of her pleasure. 

Ben’s hands move around her body, he takes her breasts in his hands squeezing them and taking her dusky pink nipples between his fingers in a playful pinch that makes her yelp into his flushed skin. When he’s satisfied he has paid the attention her tits deserve Ben moves his hands over the curve of her hips to rest on her bottom. 

He grips the flesh of her peachy ass, pushing her body into his so she can ride him hard and fast. Rey’s hands are everywhere; she grabs his chest again, her nails biting into his pale skin. They move from there to his hair, tugging his head back so she can smash her lips to his, panting and whispering against him. 

“You feel _so_ good honey, fuck,” Ben’s head rests against the headboard again watching through heavy eyes as his wife rides his cock. 

Her hands move again, wrapping around the metal posts of their bed so she can drive her body down on to him. 

“That’s it,” he hisses through a groan, hands still gripping on to her ass bouncing her on his cock over and over until heat coils in the pit of his stomach. Rey whimpers when his hands leave her ass, his fingers imprinted on the skin there. Quickly he takes her wrists from the posts and pushes her off him. 

Rey moans in protest, groaning to complain when Ben pushes her thighs open and slides himself through her soaked folds and into her pussy with one quick thrust. 

She arches herself into Ben, crying his name as he fills her body over and over again. Sitting up on his knees Ben watches her tits bounce, how her hand sneaks down the length of her taut body seeking her clit. 

“That’s it, touch yourself.”

Ben watches through hazy eyes, still after the many times they have done this he still can’t quite believe he gets to see her like this, that he is responsible for her pleasure and he will be for the rest of his life. The thought ignites something in Ben, somehow taking a shortcut to his orgasm. Groaning, his hand closes over her breast, hips still snap to hers in an attempt to fuck as deep as he can. He wants her to feel him for days. 

“I’m close Ben, I’m right-“ her raspy breath catches in the back of her throat. Ben watches in wonder, eyes moving to the way her nipples harden and her fingers circle her clit in time with his thrusts. “Ben, I’m coming, I’m coming-“ 

Eyes squeezing shut Ben feels her cunt trap him, clamping around his cock as she comes and comes and comes. Almost a pained, strangled sound erupts from Ben’s throat as his own orgasm is ripped from his body. His vision whites out, every nerve ending seems to be on fire and it just keeps _coming_. He feels himself filling her cunt until it leaks onto the sheets and he’s gasping for breath, his face now pushed between her breasts. The flower in her hair has come loose, a lone petal lays by her head. 

“Thank you,” he eventually sighs and pulls from her body, the whimper he utters is not missed by Rey. She leans up to kiss his lips and smiles.

“What for?”

Ben laughs and shakes his head, leaning to kiss her again. 

“For marrying me.”


	2. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story still means the world to me. I’ve taken time out recently and decided to go with a more non-linear approach with this fic. The next six months are going to be so busy for me so I wanted a fic that I could update as I please without following a major storyline. I hope you all find it as enjoyable as I have.
> 
> I love Richard E Grant with my whole heart and cannot make him a villain 🤷🏼
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> xo

  
When Rey sees him for the first time she almost drops the clipboard from her hands. He towers over a gaggle of freshman who make their way into the sports hall while Rey continues to stare at him all the while feeling like the air con in the hall has been turned off. Swallowing thickly she watches him, how he smiles at his students and motions them into a circle. 

“Rose,” she says, only briefly breaking her gaze from the man who has just entered the hall, “who is that?” 

Weaving between their own students her friend and colleague, Rose, stands by Rey and she too eyes the man. He nods encouragingly at them all, motioning to the room around them with hands that stand out more than they ought to.

“I have no idea but wow…” Rose whistles.

“Wow indeed,” Rey concludes with wide eyes. 

From around Rey, her students sprint back and forth within the hall breaking her attention from the new stranger in the room. Rey has the freshman soccer team of Aldera High participating in drill sprints, of course something that was met with a less than enthused chorus of groans from the mixed team of boys and girls. 

“Where’s Hux? He’s the usual soccer coach for First Order Academy,” Rey pushes now trying to lay out cones for the team to sprint around while inconspicuously eyeing this stranger. Shrugging Rose takes the goalpost equipment and begins to set up for penalty practice, evidently not as flustered about the new arrival as Rey is.

This man is not dressed like the usual soccer coaches but instead in slacks and a white shirt. Definitely not a coach or even a physical education teacher like Rose. A tie has been apart of the attire at some point Rey thinks; the buttons of his shirt have been pulled apart and with every step he takes Rey sees a flash of his chest. The smallest hint of pale skin makes her heart leap. He looks like he should be in a million other places than the hall of Chandrila's Sport Village yet he’s here and smiling at the teenagers who surround him. 

Tomorrow is the state final soccer match between Aldera High and the city’s private school, First Order Academy. A few hours on a bus to Chandrila from Aldera and Rey has her team training for the match tomorrow but now the match is unfortunately the last thing on her mind. 

Between whistle blows to her team Rey looks up every so often to watch him. She wonders if he is nervous, he keeps running a hand through his inky hair. It’s something she’s actually quite jealous of; she imagines that hair is delectably soft. Students approach him and he seems to direct them with a similar routine that Rey’s team follows, starting with sprints; she smiles when she hears the familiar echo of complaints across the hall.

While Rey’s team zigzag through the carefully placed cones she notices the principal of First Order Academy enter the hall looking as jovial as always. Enric Pryde only recently took the role after his predecessor Sheev Palpatine was fired for corruption and bribery. If you want good scores then it’s to be earnt as every student knows, but Sheev certainly did not feel that was productive and had been caught with the state examination papers in his possession- months before the exams were due to take place. Thankfully, struck from the board of education and blacklisted by every teaching faculty in the state, Sheev Palpatine is now nothing more than a memory, albeit a bad one. After the initial drama of Palpatine’s departure it was Enric that took the position of principal much to everyone’s relief.

“Ah! Miss Johnson!” He makes a beeline for her with a delightful smile that makes Rey shake her head with amusement. He sports a tracksuit right from a _Wham!_ music video that attracts the disgusted attention from students and chaperones alike. 

“Mr Pryde, nice to see you join us for the final!” She goes to offer her hand to shake but is met with a scoff and then pulled into a hug. 

“As if I would miss such a competition my dear!” He grins and waves to some of the students who continue to ogle his fluorescent tracksuit. They make small talk, discussing the match time tomorrow along with the journey from Aldera to Chandrila. 

“Enric,” Rey begins, her eyes drift past the principal to gaze at the handsome stranger who now walks the length of the hall watching his students who are now in an impressive display of coordinated push ups. Rey thinks she hears the deep drawl of his voice:

_“Up, and down. Remember to breath. Up...and down.”_

She looks back to Enric and holds back the whimper that is crawling up her throat. “May I ask where Hux is? I didn’t think he would be one to miss the finals?”

“Oh yes,” Enric begins and cringes, “caught a nasty case of food poisoning so our head of English department Mr Solo got roped into coaching the kids for the final. Have you met Ben?” 

_Ben._

She swallows thickly for the second time and shakes her head, “no, I don’t believe so.”

Time seems to slow slightly when Enric turns on his foot and gestures Ben to come join them both. When he realises he’s needed Ben tells his students to continue before making his way to them both. The distance he covers with his long legs makes Rey’s mouth dry quicker than a summer in the Jakku desert. She decides she can’t watch him as he moves across the room and instead over her shoulder tells her students to begin a new drill of practicing their passing skills. 

“Ben,” Enric grins and steps aside, “this is our delightful rival coach, Rey Johnson.” 

Rey actually has to crane her neck somewhat to look up at Ben. Up close he’s even more breathtaking. A chest so broad Rey wonders how it would feel to lay on top of him. His eyes draw her in, dark orbs stained with the colour of hot chocolate you would have on a cold winter’s evening. There’s a scattering of moles against his complexion, so unusual and yet...she knows she’s already falling hard and he hasn’t even opened his mouth.

His hand extends to her and he nods, “nice to meet you Miss Johnson.” 

Somehow she finds her voice and exhales a quiet: “you too.”

She could have ignored that instant pull she felt towards Ben when she first saw him, blamed it on attraction that would soon fade but when his hand envelopes hers, Rey definitely can’t ignore that swoop of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh this is just wonderful,” Enric beams between both teachers. “None of this awful rivalry, just some good fashioned fun between two schools-“

It’s true, ever since Palpatine’s demise at First Order Enric Pryde has worked tirelessly with Aldera's High’s principal Amilyn Holdo to firm a strong relationship and to ensure the happiness and well being of both schools. She shudders at the memory of the last year’s quarter final game that ended in a trip to the emergency room for both teams.

Rey nods, flashing a quick smile before looking back up to Ben who rocks back on his heels. Greedily her eyes take him in. Her insides yell how large he is, how impressive his body is. There’s a twitch in her fingers, that same voice urging her to step forward and lay a hand on his chest to see if he is as firm as he looks. 

“-we’ll see you there, yes?” Enric’s voice ends on a high note that Rey recognises immediately as a question in her direction. 

Blinking in a quick succession Rey finally pulls her eyes away from Ben and looks at Enric.

“Sorry, what was that last part?” Huffing an embarrassed laugh Rey sees Ben quirk his lip with a hint of a smile before willing herself to focus on Principal Pryde. 

“The meal tonight, you’ll be joining? I do hope you will, we have the chaperones of course but I would love for you to be apart of it too.”

“Yes of course Enric, not a problem.”

“Excellent! It’s just at the hotel restaurant and we have a whole area booked off under the academy’s name. Ben, you’ll be joining too I presume?” Enric turns and grins hopefully at his colleague.

“Of course,” Ben nods and turns back to look at Rey.

“Wonderful. I will leave you both to keep up the good work, _I_ have a hot yoga class to get to!” 

With that Enric leaves the sports hall in a flurry of neon pink leaving Rey feeling somewhat dazed and almost nauseous. She didn’t think she’d ever think this but, Rey almost wishes principal Pryde hadn’t left. Being left in the company of a man such as this one only means one thing: Rey making a fool of herself. 

“What’s hot yoga?” Ben asks with a barely there smile. He would have a gorgeous smile, she knows it. 

“I can’t say I know and with Enric involved I’m not sure I _want_ to know,” she breathes a nervous laugh and cups the back of her neck to try and cool the heat that is slowly burning there. 

When he grins back at her, the heat on her neck spreads straight into her veins like wildfire. 

“Well, I better get back.” He shoves his hands into his pockets and takes a step backwards, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Rey was right, that smile could stop wars.

\- - -

“What are you actually expecting to happen tonight?” 

Rose lays on Rey’s hotel room bed having left her own room, eyes focused on the game of Candy Crush that has tormented her since their trip began that morning. 

“What do you mean?” Rey asks running a towel through her damp hair. When Rose snorts Rey drops the towel and frowns. It takes the dull thump of the wet towel on the carpet to steal Rose’s attention and she sighs finally placing the phone down.

“Well, after practice you slipped into the city and bought a new outfit for one and two-” she sits up on the bed now, shimmying up until she rests against the headboard. “You haven’t lost that doe eyed look since _he_ entered the sports hall.”

It takes a minute but Rey scoffs, “I just forgot to pack jeans, alright? Don’t be so judgy.”

Rose narrows her eyes playfully at her friend, “we really going to do this?”

Rey slips back into the bathroom, laughing just a little too forcibly for it to be ignored. She can hear Rose moving around the room now, rummaging when she should be playing that stupid candy game that just makes Rey hungry.

“One pair of jeans, nice and casual.” Rose stands in the bathroom doorway with Rey’s perfectly fine stone wash jeans in her hands. “Yet your new jeans _scream_ : ‘look at my ass’-“

“They _do_ not!”

“Rey it’s fine, you wanna get laid! Get laid, I’m not gonna judge!” Holding her hands up defensively Rose holds back her laugh and instead grins back at Rey. 

“It is a school trip Rose, the only thing getting laid is gonna be the turf on the soccer pitch.”

\- - -

Somehow he is the focal point of any room he stands in. Ben is the first thing Rey notices when she enters the restaurant- in her new jeans and a sensible but cute ruffle-edged blouse- and sighs almost dreamily at the sight before her. 

He stands at the top of the table speaking to one of the dads of his students. He too has changed his clothing. All dark and brooding and in the back of Rey’s mind there is a chorus of _gorgeous gorgeous gorgeous._

She doesn’t mean to stare, she really doesn’t but when his cheeks lift into a grin and she sees the flash of his teeth it’s too difficult to look away from something _so_ wonderful. Somehow her legs continue to move her along the floor of the restaurant, stomach grumbling the entire journey as she by-passes the buffet of hot food and desserts. Still grinning at whatever is being discussed Ben glances as she approaches and she sees it, she sees the moment he does a double take on her and the grin falls from his face; in its wake something she can’t quite describe. Whatever it is it makes her stomach loop with nerves. 

Slowly the rest of the students, parents and staff filter into the restaurant until they’re all sitting and making friendly conversation. Enric insisted that the staff and kids be mixed so everyone can talk to everyone and the usual cliques are left behind. As it is, Rose gets separated from Rey to sit with the captain of First Order’s team mom and they seem to have settled into a polite but natural conversation. 

It comes as no shock that Enric sits beside Rey, it’s also no secret that he has been trying to poach Rey from Aldera High since he stepped into the job. He means no harm and Rey takes it as quite the compliment but as she tells him every time they see one another, her loyalty lies with Aldera High, with Amilyn Holdo and it won’t change anytime soon. He slaps his thighs with mock defeat but the topic soon moves on and somewhere between being educated about bungee jump workouts Rey finds the table has just gotten that little bit more crowded. Looking up from her plate of pizza she finds Ben in the chair opposite her with his own meal for the night. 

He looks as bewildered as she does but somehow manages to eat his rice dish without so much as cracking a smile. She doesn’t know why but that in itself is as hilarious as the image of Enric bounding around a room on a bungee. At one point when Ben enthusiastically hums in mock fascination of the subject Rey nearly excuses herself from the table. Her lack of control however seems to be Ben’s downfall and he too ends up grinning just as Enric stands to get his own food. 

“It could be worse,” Ben begins. He chews the rice for a moment, those dark eyes zeroed in on Rey. “A few weeks ago he demonstrated his shake weight routine in the staff room.”

Her snort of laughter catches the attention of students and parents alike, more so Rose who rolls her eyes playfully. 

He laughs with her and it’s infectious, she doesn’t want the warm tone of his voice to stop so she just continues to giggle while he watches her with wide, bright eyes. 

“Ohhh,” Enric sits down with a plate of pasta and grins devilishly at them both, “what did I miss?”

\- - -

All things considering the meal goes down rather well. The closer the final in the state tournament drew the more nervous Rey became about the potential clash between the so called ‘rival’ teams but as the students leave the restaurant they all bid one another good night and Rey swears she even hears a good luck being called out. 

She and Rose make their way from the restaurant keeping a head count as they begin the tormentous task of herding and then separating the Aldera High students into boys and girls where they will be ushered into their appropriate rooms. With the last student accounted for Rey bids goodnight to the restaurant staff before catching one final glance of Ben who stands at the bar with Enric studying the no doubt colossal food and drink bill. The screeching of laughing teenagers from ahead snaps her attention, leaving the restaurant with a stern word to her students about respecting the other guests around them.

Getting everyone to their assigned rooms takes longer than it should. No matter how much time Rey spends with teenagers she does forget how dramatic a teenager’s life really can be. Amy Struthers refuses to bunk with Jess Lee for reasons Rey can’t quite remember. Olivia Marquez is found in the cupboard with the ice machine in tears because her boyfriend has been making eyes at the goalkeeper on First Order’s team. By the time she has them all tucked into their rooms for the night Rey heaves an exhausted sigh and makes her way through the maze of corridors to reach her own room. 

She’s not far from the safety of her room when she hears a booming voice at the end of the corridor. Turning the corner she finds Ben and one of his students.

“If you pull a stunt like that again, I will have no qualms pulling you from the team tomorrow-“

“Sir, you _can’t!_ Mr Hux will lose his shit-“

The look Ben throws to the teen almost frightens Rey. She eyes him from the corner, the sleeves of his jumper have been rolled exposing his arms. Even from this distance she see the veins, can spot how his muscles flex with every hand gesture that matches his voice.

“I couldn’t care less. If Hux cared so much about this game he shouldn’t have eaten from the school vending machine, now, I won’t say it again...I will remove you from tomorrow’s game. Do you understand?”

The boy seems to sigh and his body slouches in defeat,

“Yes sir.”

Slowly Rey creeps down the hallway. She hates interfering on a teacher or parent’s discipline but the creak of the aged carpet beneath her feet give Rey away. Looking up Ben takes a step back from the teen and sighs. 

“Go on, get to bed and don’t let me catch you sneaking out again. Alright?” 

The boy nods again, quickly scuttling into the room just feet from where they stand. 

“Sorry,” Rey begins now walking towards him, “I was just heading to my room. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

By the time she reaches his side Ben smiles and shrugs, “don’t be. Sorry you had to hear me use my teacher voice.” She laughs again, like how she did at the meal and in turn Ben’s lips pull into another glorious smile. 

They walk down the rows of corridors in silence, she hoped he would maybe strike up a conversation. Maybe ask if she’s seeing anyone or would she mind being thrown over his shoulder but alas until she pauses by room 1606, they remain quiet. 

“Well,” Rey looks up at him and purses her lips, “this is me.” 

Ben briefly glances at the brass numbers on the door and back to Rey, nodding. She notices his hands move from his pockets, the reminder how large they are striking the heat in her belly again. When she looks from his hands to his face Rey inhales sharply. She wasn’t this close to him in the sports hall earlier that day and he now seems to have moved a little bit closer to Rey. She opens her mouth to speak, to wish him a goodnight but when she catches the scent of cologne or of- oh god, she wants to groan- of _Ben,_ she shudders. 

He moves forward slightly, so much so Rey finds herself pressed against the mahogany door of her room. Like this she can’t pull her eyes away from him; she can see how defined his cheekbones are, she can see just the hint of stubble that is forming on his jaw. She swears that if he were to grace her with another smile Rey would be able to see his dimples. She knows she shouldn’t look, it will only lead to trouble but she can’t help it...Her gaze moves from his eyes, a wonderful shade of caramel flecked with chocolate, before finally settling on his lips. 

This time Rey audibly sighs.

She’s still looking at his lips, wondering how soft they would be against hers. Fantasising about the things he would be able to do to her with those lips when she sees the edges turning into a jaw dropping albeit _cocky_ smirk.

When he moves forward again Rey takes in another gasp of air.

“I, uh,” she tries to speak but only stutters. She’s still focused on his lips and how she swears they’re getting closer with every passing second. Instinctively she tilts her head up just slightly because if her mind is right, it really looks like he is about to kiss her. 

“Hm,” Ben’s voice is low, so low it makes Rey’s bones ache, “what was that Miss Johnson?”

The noise that escapes her throat is a meek, wobbly sound that turns the smirk on Ben’s lips into a full blown grin. She sees the charming crooked teeth and she sees the dimples.

“Rey is fine…” are the words she manages to conjure and breathe out before Rey finally feels the weight of his body pushing her against the door and his mouth pressing against hers. It was something she had wanted from the moment she laid her eyes on him, she wanted to feel the soft press of his lips against hers. She had spent hours imagining it, all throughout dinner she had watched him speak, laugh and smile. Rey was sure she knew every detail of his lips but what she had been unable to imagine was just how warm they would feel against her own. 

His hands sneak around her waist, holding her while somehow Rey manages to move her arms to slink around his neck pulling him closer to her body. The gentle press of his tongue against her lip breaks whatever control Rey had left, moaning softly against him and granting the access he desires. The world around them seems to vanish as the kiss deepens. The hum of the ice machine silences, the elevator bells fading to nothing. 

It’s just her and Ben.

She can feel him everywhere, heat blooms through her limbs spreading to her fingertips to the arch of her foot. Her fingers tighten on the lengths of dark hair at the nape of his neck, so desperately needing him closer to her body. When she hears the rumble of a groan in the back of his throat Rey revels in the sound.

That pride soon dissolves, anguish settling as Ben pulls away: their first kiss has ended and slowly everything speeds up and returns to normal. She won’t have another first kiss with Ben Solo.

He keeps himself pressed against Rey, a content hum vibrating against her lips. Feeling almost intoxicated, Rey licks her lips and opens her eyes to see him staring down at her. It’s just a moment, where they contemplate what has just happened and before she can wonder if he’s second guessing his decision Ben crashes his lips to hers again. 

Ben is as firm as she thought he would be, his chiselled chest crushing her against the door so deliciously that Rey whimpers into his mouth. Her hands move from his neck to his jaw clutching him closer to her mouth while her hips slowly begin to bump into his. 

To her satisfaction when Ben feels the rub of her body against his, he drops his hand from her waist and moves to her thigh. Her breath hitches against his mouth when she feels him clutching at her leg and lifting, to push her wide open so to step further into her body. A fuse inside her head bursts somewhere, his mouth moving from hers to the line of her jaw. 

Rey hopes she doesn’t regret what’s about to fall from her lips but with his tongue lining the edge of her jaw she can’t help it:

“Inside?” 

He doesn’t reply immediately, instead let’s her leg drop back to the floor while his hand wanders around her legs to her peachy behind. Rey is ready to apologise for being so brazen but his hand settles at her ass giving the smallest of squeezes before grabbing the keycard that has been tucked away in the back pocket of her jeans. He pulls away, the first time since he smirked at her and places the keycard into the palm of her hand.

Her breath shakes as she turns her back to him, pushing the door open with a type of nervousness she can’t say she has come across before. Rey finds her room to be cooler than she remembered when she left it, the cold air washing over her like a gentle wave. Something inside Rey clicks when she hears the door wheeze shut, laying the keycard down and turning to face Ben who looks just as hungry as she feels. His eyes are almost black with a desire that makes Rey’s knees weak, he takes one long stride to her and she’s backed up against the wall with his hands cupping her face with a gentleness she didn’t know Ben could muster.

“You’re okay?” He asks, so quiet and so attentive that it makes Rey, somehow, want him even more. She nods in reply, inching forward to kiss the thumb that rubs her jaw. His eyes widen, just enough for Rey to realise he likes this, the idea of _this_ and before he can move she takes his thumb into her mouth and sucks. Her eyes shut when she hears him moan; this raspy sound that sends a wave of arousal right between her thighs. 

From there everything moves quickly, his mouth is back on hers; tongue licking into her mouth while she returns the moan and falls harder into the wall so Ben can hold her up. Her blouse ends up by her feet, while his hands roam and touch the bare skin of her stomach. A flame of embarrassment licks up her spine when she feels Ben’s hand cover her breast entirely, she wants to moan her apology but she can’t speak. Something between them has been ignited and he’s pulling the cups of her bra over her tits to suck a nipple into his mouth. Between kisses, sucking and biting the rosy buds she’s sure she can hear him mutter how perfect they are, how perfect _she_ is as if he had just heard all the insecurities inside her head. 

All sense leaves her then, when he lowers himself to his knees and moves his lips down her sternum and to her stomach. She watches with fascination as he worships her body with his mouth, as if trying to taste every inch of skin that he can. Her stomach flexes tightly when his hands move to undo the button of her jeans. 

From there the jeans are pulled down her thighs and shoes removed, her legs too receive the same love and adoration has her stomach and chest have done. Rey briefly wonders if Ben can smell her arousal, he’s right there, his hand now grazing the elastic of her lace underwear. 

“Turn around,” Ben whispers. Rey doesn’t expect what follows: he turns her body around and lets his hands just gently caress the line of her bottom, inhaling sharply when he begins to pull the material down her tanned legs. Her forehead is pressed against the wall as she becomes completely bare for this man she has known for less than twelve hours. 

“You are…” he sounds like he has stumbled upon the holy grail, exasperated and bewitched all in one, “perfect.” Rey wants to reply, really she does but when his large hands part her cheeks and his tongue lines her soaked slit all Rey can do is bring her fist to the wall and moan. All worry and fears about being too brazen leave Rey then, when she tilts her ass higher into his face. They both groan, the sound twisting Rey’s insides as if already on the cusp of coming. 

Ben’s fingers join his mouth, parting her folds to line the wetness that has gathered there before slipping a single digit into her tight heat. She’s not sure when she begins to babble and whine for him, it only comes to light when he pulls his mouth away from her pussy and tells her how delicious she tastes that she misses the warmth of his tongue and pleads for him to keep going. His tongue circles her soaked hole, tongue fucking her while his fingers glide along her slit until he’s circling the little swollen bud of her clit. Rey needs to come, she’s been sat on the edge since he got to his knees but Ben is more than taking his time with her, as if he is memorising every trace of her wetness and puffy flesh. 

“Fuck,” Ben pants now, resting his head against her flesh, “you taste amazing, Jesus.” 

She cries out when two fingers slide back into her cunt, instantly pressing into the soft patch of velvet that only she has been able to touch. This proves to be her undoing and with a shout her orgasm crashes over her until her knees bend, toes dig into the soft carpet as tears form at the corners of her eyes. He takes her all the way through it, his mouth kissing the globes of her backside while his fingers stroke her clit until she’s shaking against the wall and whimpering his name. He rises from behind her, leaning to kiss her shoulder that trembles beneath him. Still huffing and body shaking Ben pulls her from the wall, leading her through the small space of her room until she’s being laid down on the bed. 

“Ben-“

With a concerned glance he checks in on her, her voice is strained and used. The black sweater is pulled from over his body and Ben kneels against the mattress. Feeling her eyes pop when she sees the wide expanse of his wide chest, how he is nothing but hard lines and jaw dropping muscle, she wonders how he’s a teacher and not model. Whatever she had been about to say dies in her throat and instead she gulps. He slows, expecting to hear something from her pretty lips but her mouth closes and he continues to undress. His jeans and shoes end up in a crumpled pile by hers until he’s left in his boxers.

He hesitates as his thumb hooks into the fabric, “you’re sure?”

Tearing her eyes from his Rey looks over his marble like body and when she spots how much his boxers have tented all she can do is nod blindly. When he takes a condom from the pocket of his discarded jeans Rey kicks herself mentally for not thinking of the safe side of things through her lust riddled mind. By the time she’s finished mentally berating herself Ben is already climbing up the bed and shucking his boxers off until she feels-

“Jesus,” Rey gasps and manages to lift her head to find that Ben Solo, head of the English department of First Order Academy, has the biggest cock she’s ever seen. He already leaks precum, it smears against her thigh as he watches her shock with mild amusement. Her head falls back into the pillow and it’s only a moment when she hears the tearing of the packet and then he’s bracing himself on one elbow above her while the other holds his cock in his hand.

“You want this?” He breathes letting his lips drop to the flushed skin of her collarbone. She whimpers when his teeth graze there and his length slides along her, bumping at her clit ever so gently.

“Mhm, Ben, yes-please-“

Heat licks between her thighs, the orgasm mere minutes ago already forgotten and now Rey just needs him, all of him. She groans when the tip of his cock nudges her clit again, _“Ben.”_

She can’t tell if the huff that sweeps across her skin is one of amusement or of desperation but he jerks his hips forward until he’s sliding into Rey with one long thrust. Her eyes squeeze shut immediately, something protesting what is happening- the stretch is new and it _pinches_ but all she can do his claw at his bare back and moan. Rey hears him choke as her tight little cunt sucks him in, mouthing at her skin and moaning with her before finding her lips. He barely kisses her, just the briefest touch before he groans again and asks, “you okay?” 

Rey nods, desperate to feel him move, to take her, ruin her. 

“Y-yeah,” she exhales and opens her eyes, “you’re just…”

“Just what?”

Ben tilts his hips, air rushes from his lungs at this just in time to hear Rey moan the words, “you’re _huge.”_

Two words, that’s all it takes for Ben to crush his lips against Rey’s and begin pulling from her and back in more forcefully until he’s fucking her with short but hard thrusts that leave Rey gasping and choking. Her hands tug at his hair, pushing his mouth away to moan into the room before pulling him back and sucking his lip into her mouth. Her hands move from the hair she knew would be infuriatingly soft to grip the strong plains of his back, holding on while his hand moves to the inside of her thigh opening her wider so he can fuck her _harder, harder._

She’s stuffed full of him, there’s nowhere for him to go and yet he just rolls his hips harder. Leaning up on her elbows she meets his mouth, panting against his lips. She meet his eyes, the desire swirling in his dark eyes hypnotises Rey. 

Her hands move so she’s able to hook her arms around his neck while Ben moves his arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to his body while he continues to fuck her. Their bodies like this rock together in tandem; the slapping sound of their coupling filling the room echoed by the sounds of their moans. 

Rey meets his lips in a brief kiss before panting, “you’re so good, _so good-“_

She thinks he tries to smile but his mouth only drops as he rests his forehead against hers. 

“Amazing,” he breathes just as he jerks his hips roughly into Rey. His mouth covers her, swallowing her moan and groaning, “you’re amazing.” 

When Ben leans into the crook of Rey’s neck, she notices how his breathing quickens and his body begins to shudder all over. Something inside of Rey rejoices at the effect she seems to be having on this man, carding her fingers through his dark hair she lays pliant in his arms as his thrusts become more and more erratic. 

“Please,” Ben whispers against her collarbone, following it with a wet kiss, “please come, I need-“

Rey nods and kisses the side of his head, grinding herself into him while her hand drops to strum at her clit. A new wave of wetness floods her hand and his cock and somehow it spurs Ben to move faster until he calls out her name in a garbled mix moans and grunts before gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. The sound of her name falling from his lips sends the heat in Rey’s stomach down her legs and shooting up her spine, into the tips of her fingers and raising every hair on the back of her neck until she’s whining his name, soaking his cock and collapsing onto the bed. 

She wonders how she must look, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat with her bra still unceremoniously pulled below her tits.

Ben still leans above her with his eyes shut, cock still pulsing inside of her. Her thighs are splayed wide, and like this she can see just how much her body has stretched to accommodate Ben.

“Well,” Ben finally sighs and opens his eyes to glance down at Rey who grins. He slowly pulls from her body and snaps the condom from his length before knotting it shut. “You’re something else, aren’t you?” 

\- - -

Aldera High win the tournament in a fair game that sees them up two goals to none by the time the final whistle blows. 

“Miss Johnson.”

Rey is helping kids with their luggage as they step onto their bus, the plan to head back to Aldera and go for a celebratory meal. Turning on her heel Rey meets the now familiar and welcome smile of Ben.

“Mr Solo,” she replies with a wide grin. Another teen leaves their bag by Rey’s feet and hops onto the bus. “No hard feelings I hope?” Rey asks.

He’s not so much dressed like an English teacher today, jeans and a t-shirt that do _wonderful_ things for his arms. He smiles and shakes his head.

“None at all, your team did magnificently.”

“So did yours, they should be proud.”

“Hmm,” Ben begins not looking so sure of her words, “I think they did well but Hux will blow a gasket when he finds out. Poor kids are dreading practise on Monday night.”

Rey winces with him, she’s worked with Hux before and knows just how difficult the redhead can be. 

“Can I take you for dinner tomorrow, maybe?” His question takes her by surprise, biting her lip when another teen jogs by and onto the bus. He grins, leaning against the side of the bus. “It’d be nice to talk to you without the interruptions of hormonal teenagers and Enric breathing down our necks about his newest fitness regime.”

She laughs, her whole face lighting up and she nods. Rey doesn’t even care about playing it cool, she’s too far gone with this man to play games. 

“Dinner tomorrow sounds good. Here-“ she takes her phone from her pocket, “put your number in. I’ll message you.” 

From over Ben’s shoulder she sees Enric stepping onto the bus and calling for Ben to join them before their own bus leaves to head back to Aldera. Ben glances over his shoulder and back to Rey, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“It’s a date,” Rey replies placing the phone back in her pocket. She can’t help but bite her lip again when he moves backwards, grinning and running a hand through his hair.

“I’d like to think so, Miss Johnson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
